Look Forward to Tomorrow
by CursedKat
Summary: Dreams of the night her village burned down plague her nights as Eva plans to set out into the world after the demon who set it ablaze. Accompanied by Lance her half-demon friend, with they cure her dreams and maybe fall in love along the way? ;O;


Okay okay so this is an original story but I wanted to post it somewhere/orz

But-but whatever enjoy it I guess. Omg.

I'll post pictures of the character later or something in my profile, uh yea. I just wanted to write this ;| sue me

* * *

The flames rose higher and higher into the sky, greedily reaching out as if trying to devour the moon. In the midst of the burning village the demon that had set it ablaze watched mockingly. Taking lives was a mere pastime.

No sounds reached my searing throat as I stood there as well, simply watching. I felt nothing, and could do nothing. Everything froze in its' place except the hungry flames. '_Why am I the only one alive?'_ resounded in my mind, repeating itself endlessly.

I was stuck in place, watching everything burn away with the night, everything except me, and that demon. We were all that was left amongst the fire. The tears couldn't reach my eyes and the screams couldn't find my throat.

What had once been my home was now ablaze and burned a pitch black. The flames died out having burned every inch of the house and blew away with the wind. The end was coming to an end. The flames were dying out and leaving behind the black skeleton of a village.

What had once been my house creaked and began collapsing. I knew I would be crushed if I didn't move, but I couldn't. As if being pushed over by the wind the charred wood fell in on itself and I could barely take a few steps.

_'My arm' _my mind barley recognized and pain that shot up my arm and jolted my spine. The house had caught my right arm and dragged me down with it. No matter how much it hurt, the feelings were gone. They had been. There were no tears and no screams, there never had been. Before long, I realized it wasn't just my arm that had been hurt, but my eye as well had been seared by the house.

The pain could not wake my tears and I felt increasingly sleepy. _'This is where I die.' _Was what crossed my mind. The thought was welcomed. The only registration that I was alive was that I just knew I was. But I knew also, that it would not be for long.

I heard a laugh. It was a pitch black sound, as if death itself was laughing at my back. I knew It was talking, but the words where not heard. My ears couldn't be reached. The words I didn't want to hear were claimed by my mind.

_**Would you like some help?**_

The black words resounded in my mind and I shook in terror. A cold clawed hand reached out to my limp arm and brushed my shoulder. A claw curled and brushed my injured eye. My arm boiled, the skin turning over itself as if reacting to acid. My eye did the same, the skin replacing itself. The dead weight of my arm seared in pain that I could feel.

The demons touch was unbearable. All the pain that had ceased to be felt shook me to my core. All the tears that didn't fall and the screams that had never reached my throat broke free and ripped through the night. The scream was guttural and beast like while the demon grinned at my back.

My arm that had been wounded was gone, replaced entirely by a crimson red beast like arm. Shaking in pain and fear I held the clawed arm that resembled a demons'. It was rough to the touch and frightening. '_What had happened? Why didn't I just die?'_ I cried out staring at the arm with the eye that should be blinded.

The demon like arm that I held with my left hand was my own. The demon laughed a truly black laugh once more before he was gone. The pain made my body ache, but had mostly worn off. I barely registered the rising sun. The once bright village lay black on the ground as a new day approached. I was truly alone for the first time.

The tears eventually stopped falling and I sat there holding my arm in disbelief. _'What will I do now?' _I asked myself as I tried to stop my body from shaking. A warm hand rested on my shoulder and-


End file.
